witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gascon Brossard
|Race = Human |Gender = Male |Profession = Condottiero Criminal |Affiliations = Iron Falcons Lyrian Free Company Strays of Spalla |Appears_games = |audio = Gascon voice line.ogg |Family = Brossard family |Nationality = |Voice = Liam Garrigan |COA = COA Brossard0.svg |Born = }} |audio = Gascon voice line.ogg}} Gascon, also known as the Duke of Dogs, was the leader of the Strays of Spalla, a group of bandits in Lyria and Rivia during the Second Northern War. Biography Gascon was a member of the Rivian noble family of the Brossards. When he was eight, in his family revolted against King Reginald, who defeated them and decimated the whole family. Only Gascon managed to survive. Without home nor title, Gascon joined the gang of the Strays of Spalla, later becoming their leader. Later in , Gascon and his gang were used by Count Caldwell to overthrow Queen Meve from the royal throne of Lyria: while the Strays were pillaging the whole country and Meve was trying to track them down, Caldwell started to treat in order to surrender the country to Nilfgaardian General Ardal aep Dahy. In the end, after they killed Lord Clayton at his residence, the Strays and Gascon were defeated and arrested by Meve. Unfortunately, once she returned to the capital, Caldwell started a coup and arrested the queen. Right when she was about to be killed by Caldwell's henchmen, Meve was freed by Gascon, who was freed by his gang just before and that realized that he was used by Caldwell. Together with Gascon, Reynard Odo, the Strays of Spalla and the few soldiers who remained loyal to her, Meve fled from her kingdom and headed towards Aedirn, in order to ask King Demavend III to help her receuiting a new army to pull out the invaders and traitors from her occupied country. After the Battle of Aldersberg, Meve as well as Gascon and his Strays continued to traveled first to Mahakam, where the queen received reinforcements from Elder-in-Chief Brouver Hoog, and later to Angren, where Count Caldwell was finally defeated. In the end, the company headed towards Rivia and its capital city, where General Ardal aep Dahy took shelter. After a brief meeting between Meve and Ardal aep Dahy, the Queen started besieging the city castle. Alive (default)= In the end, Queen Meve managed to free the city and thus her country. With General aep Dahy's death at the Second battle of Aldersberg and later the Peace of Cintra, the war finally ended. Meve started ruling over Lyria and Rivia again with an iron hand. Gascon settled in Rivia and embarked in a life worthy of his noble origins: in doublef and ruff, he looked to his ample fields and livestock at daytime, attended banquets and feasts come the eve. One night however, he grabbed his bow and quiver, saddled his favorite mount and disappeared without a trace. During King Radovid V's conquests, Gascon was known as the Iron Falcon. He led the Iron Falcons, a mercenary group defying the King's authority. |-|Deceased= Before the battle started however, Meve tasked Gascon and his Strays with crossing at night the lake beneath the city wall and infiltrating the castle, in order to open the portcullis and allow the other troops to enter. Although Gascon accomplished his task, he unfortunately remained killed in the action. His sacrifice however wasn't vain, as Queen Meve finaly managed to free the city and thus her country. Gascon was buried with honors of the most refined yet mournful sort. A new stone figure also appeared beside the Brossard family vault: the very pointer from their crest, a ducal crown upon his head. Meve spared no expense in bidding Gascon farewell: the Duke of Dogs, a marauder, was interred with honors benefitting the truest of royals. Gallery Gascon EN.jpg|Concept art for TB gascon.png External links * References ru:Гаскон pl:Gascon Brossard uk:Гаскон Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Thronebreaker characters Category:GWENT characters